


Are You Bored Yet?

by chaosinwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But I tagged them anyway, First fic plz be nice, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, it's only implied tho, logan loves hamilton, no beta we die like men, so soft, the rest are only mentioned like once, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosinwriting/pseuds/chaosinwriting
Summary: Janus likes to watch Logan infodump about the things that he's hyperfixated on.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyoomWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/gifts).



> Hey all! This is my first fic on ao3 so hey that's something! I have a wattpad as well where I started and have several fics that I probably won't crosspost (mostly because haha what is consistancy)
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy! Comments are always encouraged <3
> 
> (Also I love how I chose the two characters that are the hardest for me to get right. Please don't yell at me if their out of character)

Janus was fascinated with watching people talk. From the way their expressions changed as they moved into topics they were more interested in to the way their hands moved as they spoke. He loved watching how they spoke as well.

Roman and Patton were very animated when they spoke. They were prone to jumping up and down and shouting about whatever the topic they were invested in. They usually won’t get into a full rant, unless it was something they were very, very into. They would interrupt their sentences with jokes and puns.

Remus was very interesting when he spoke. It wasn’t hard to get him to start talking, but Janus found that it was very hard to get him to stop as well. His speech patterns were very erratic as well, hopping from one thing to the next within seconds. He was very animated as well, making crude gestures to go along with his jokes. 

The opposite could be said for Virgil. In a conversation where a crowd was present, it was hard to get him to open his mouth besides answering simple yes or no questions. If you managed to get him alone, though, or with a group of others that he was familiar and comfortable with, he would talk about everything and anything. His stories would be full of sarcastic humor and witty jokes. Sometimes, he would trail off awkwardly if he thought you weren’t paying attention. 

Janus’ favorite to watch was Logan. Logan was beautiful when he spoke, eloquent and calming. He always said the right things at the right times. If he was lucky, Janus could catch a small smile on Logan’s lips when he talked about things he was particularly amused about. Or the tiny frown play on his lips as he relayed something stupid that Roman said. 

The best part, though, is when Logan infodumps. Mention something that Logan was completely hyperfixated on and his whole personality would do a complete 180. His face would light up like a christmas tree and he’ll excitedly tell you everything he knows about the topic. 

Janus was caught off guard when Logan began to infodump. It was as if he flipped a switch that brought out all of the warmth that Logan kept locked inside. He remembered mentioning something about wanting to learn more about astrology and Logan immediately began bringing up several resources and good places to learn more.  
It was adorable. 

At that moment, Janus vowed to do whatever he could to get Logan to infodump as much as possible. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t have quite an… infatuation with Logan. It was impossible not to. From the way his soft brown eyes would glaze over when he read, completely forgetting the outside world around him, to the way his face would flush if you caught him smiling at something and he would quickly turn to hide it. 

Which brought him to the present moment. He and Logan were sitting on the plush couches of the library, talking amongst themselves. 

“Hey, Logan.” Janus internally melted as Logan looked up and a small, soft smile played on his lips. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you know that Hamilton on Disney plus now?” He knew that Logan’s current hyperfixation was Hamilton after he caught Logan listening to it in his dorm.

Logan’s face brightened at the mention of the musical and he broke out into a huge grin. Janus’ face reddened and he quickly turned his attention to the book sitting in his lap. Of course, Logan didn’t notice. He was already rambling about how excited he was and some fun facts about the cast. 

When he managed to get his face under control, he tuned in and completely listened to Logan speak. “—it’s not historically accurate, but the relationship between Hamilton and John Laurens is extremely accurate. In reality, Hamilton wrote dozens and dozens of letters with romantic undertones to Laurens. Historians have written it off as them just being ‘good friends’ but as a person who has read the letters myself, I must disagree. I mean, Hamilton called his wife handsome. I may not be well versed in romantic relationships with women, but I’m almost certain that calling your wife handsome isn’t the right thing to do—” Logan cut himself off with a gasp and his hand flew to his mouth.

“Logan?” Janus said, panic filling his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Are you… are you bored yet?” Logan said, not meeting Janus’ eyes. “I— I’m sorry, you must be so bored listening to me talk about something that happened so long ago.”

“No!” Janus flinched at the shrillness of his voice. Logan’s eyes widened at his outburst. He took a breath before speaking again. “No, Logan. I’m not bored. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“You… you’re not bored?” 

“I could never be. Not when it comes to you.” Janus coughed, realizing how corny that sounded. “I— I just mean, y’know, that what you talk about is interesting. N-not like there's anything else to it.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

Logan’s face was beet red and a lopsided smile grew across his face. “Well… thank you. To be honest, you are the only person I can talk about my hyperfixations with. People don’t really like it when I randomly begin to infodump.”

“But you’re so cute when you infodump!” Janus blurted after seeing Logan’s face fall. He internally cursed himself when he continued to speak, “You look so happy and I love watching you talk about things that you are genuinely interested in. I know how hard it is for you to express your emotions, so it’s nice to see you smile every once and awhile.”

Logan was quiet for a long time, his face a deep shade of red. Janus debated if he should apologize, but Logan stood and kissed his forehead. “Thank you. That means more than you know.” 

Janus short circuited. Logan had managed to reduce him to a stuttering, blushing mess. “Y-yeah.” 

“I guess you’ll be more than happy to hear more about Hamilton on our date next week, if you don’t have any plans.”

“Wait.” Janus’ eyes widened as he looked up at Logan, who was smirking. “Wait a minute. What?”

“Janus, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I am asking you on a date.” Logan had his eyebrow quirked in a way that made Janus weak at the knees. “Next week?”

“O-oh! Um, yeah! Yeah,” Janus said breathlessly. “Yeah, I’d love to.” 

“Excellent! I’ll see you then.” And with that, Logan turned and stalked out of the library. 

And if Janus told you that he hadn’t squealed like a little girl, he would be lying.


End file.
